eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4110/4111 (25 November 2010)
Synopsis It’s the night of the Charity Auction in the Vic. Kat auctions off Ryan. Janine jealously outbids everyone. Ryan confronts Kat, he knows she’s going to see Stacey. Kat says he should either ditch Janine or let Stacey go. When Ryan admits he cares for Stacey too, Kat agrees to take him to her after the Auction. Janine suspects Kat and Ryan are going to see Stacey, and shuts Ryan in the fridge behind the bar. Janine tells Kat that Ryan has already left. Pat comes to see Janine, and Janine admits to Pat she has locked Ryan in the fridge. Pat is shocked and tells her to let him out. Kat auctions off Alfie for a whole day to the Market traders, and leaves to see Stacey, watched by Janine. Now sure that he won’t go with Kat, Janine lets a freezing Ryan out of the fridge. Jane swears the girls to secrecy, they can’t tell Ian she’s leaving him. Glenda discovers Ian hiding under the stairs, but doesn’t reveal this. The girls head to the Vic, and a devastated Ian escapes back home, but not without opening the Masoods’ sealed bid first. Jane admits to Denise a part of her still loves Ian, but she wants someone who loves her back. Glenda bumps into Ian outside the Vic, and invites him back to her place, just because Jane doesn’t appreciate him it doesn’t mean other women don’t. At Glenda’s flat, Ian is flattered and moved by her kindness, and kisses her. When Glenda is out for more wine, Bianca walks in on Ian waiting in Glenda’s bed. Ian panics and goes home, finding Jane waiting for him. In the Vic, Carol apologizes to Connor for accusing him of owning the marijuana. Bianca sees Connor receiving a bag from a hooded stranger, and accuses him of storing drugs. Bianca warns Carol that Connor is taking advantage of her. Bianca steals Carol’s keys, and Carol and Connor return home to find Bianca searching the flat. Carol tells Bianca that the pot was Glenda’s, and Connor’s adamant, he would never disrespect Carol by bringing drugs into her home. Carol tells Bianca to leave but later walks in on Connor checking his stash of stolen jewellery. She throws him out, she can’t believe she thought they could make a go of things. Connor shouts that at her age she can’t afford to be choosey. Shirley witnesses their row. Afia’s father wants to meet the Masoods tonight. Zainab rushes home to prepare without Masood. Afia’s father arrives at the Masoods’, and to Zainab’s horror, it’s her first husband, Yusef. He wants to apologize, he rushed into the fire all those years ago to save her. Zainab tells him she never loved him, she won’t let him make her feel guilty for choosing Masood after what his family did to her. Tamwar, Afia and Masood return home, and Masood punches Yusef in the face. Masood reveals to Tamwar and Afia that Zainab and Yusef used to be married, but after her affair with Masood his family set her on fire and left her to die. Devastated, Tamwar tells Afia that he can’t see her anymore. Afia and Yusef leave, and a shaken Zainab dissolves into tears. Phil can’t settle into domesticity with Shirley at No. 55 and is restless. Driving round the square, he almost hits Glenda. Later, Phil and Glenda wait outside Glenda’s flat until the coast is clear. A smug Glenda realises she’s left her tights in Phil’s car. It’s clear that they’ve had sex. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes